


Я терновник на твоем пути

by ktj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: След странных автомобильных аварий простирается через Висконсин и Миннесоту… В общем ничего особенного – рабочие будни Винчестеров.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19





	Я терновник на твоем пути

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm the Thorn in Your Side (Because That's Just What I Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903243) by [dragonspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell). 



> Бета: Fanka и Koтик  
> Переведено на командную игру "Байки из склепа 4"

Еще пару часов назад дороги были совершенно чистыми. Но теперь Сэму казалось, будто они с Дином попали в Нарнию и пытались разыскать мистера Тумнуса, причем желательно, конечно, чтоб это случилось до того как Дин их прикончит.

– Дин, – Сэм бросил сердитый взгляд на брата, но тот лишь раздраженно усмехнулся в ответ.

Не смотря на то, что за окном мелькали сугробы, Дин вёл машину, положив запястье на руль и свесив ладонь, полагая, что этого достаточно на такой дороге. Он должен был держать его обеими руками, но Сэм давно уже оставил попытки ему это доказать. Сейчас у Сэма были проблемы поважнее: Дин всё сильнее выжимал педаль газа, увеличивая скорость до восьмидесяти миль в час, абсолютно игнорируя заснеженную дорогу и то, что впереди, на перекрестке, светофор горит красным.

Схватившись для надежности за ручку двери Импалы, Сэм сполз по сидению – это была его единственная надежда на спасение. Если они попадут в аварию, ему не хотелось бы вылететь через лобовое стекло. Он взглянул на Дина еще более сердито, одновременно придерживая на коленях разлетающиеся газетные вырезки и распечатки по делу. Он же только-только привел их хоть в какой-то порядок.

– Дин, там красный, – выдохнул Сэм, в ужасе смотря на приближавшийся перекресток. Даже днем светофор горел так же ярко, как и чертовы предупреждающие самолетные огни, которые видны даже в пасмурную погоду.

Дин покачал головой, все так же ухмыляясь.

– Это не красный, Сэмми, – поправил он.

Черта с два не красный!

Чисто из вредности, Дин еще сильнее вдавил педаль, и вид за окном слился в сплошное пятно, а они были все ближе и ближе к перекрестку. Сэм с трудом подавил в себе желание свернуться в клубок от ужаса – нет, он не доставит Дину такого удовольствия – но все же приготовился к неожиданностям, крепко упершись ногами в пол. Наверняка Дин задумал охренительно веселый трюк и решил, что будет очень забавно посмотреть, как Сэма швырнет вперед, когда Дин ударит по тормозам.

– Неужели? – огрызнулся Сэм. – А по мне, так красный!

Дин не часто устраивал такие «игры» – только если ему было скучно. Всю дорогу машину вел именно Дин, и он не смог удержаться, чтобы немного не пошалить. Сэм ненавидел такие моменты. А учитывая, что они как раз расследовали серию странных ДТП, то шуточки Дина сейчас казались не самой удачной идеей.

– Сэм, – ответил Дин, и его улыбка стала шире, когда он взглянул на Сэма, – красный, на самом деле, еще не означает действительно красный свет.

Это, черт возьми, было бредом. Небольшой перекресток на окраине Александрии в Миннесоте быстро приближался. У них осталось всего несколько секунд, а Дин и не думал сбрасывать скорость.

Господи! Он и вправду не собирался останавливаться!

– Да в чем дело? – Сэм в ужасе смотрел на стремительно сокращавшееся расстояние. – Это просто смешно! Дин, там машина! – он ткнул пальцем в окно, указывая на мчавшуюся с востока синюю Тойоту, но Дин вновь покачал головой, словно это свихнулся Сэм, а не он. Плюнув на чувство собственного достоинства и сбросив вырезки с колен, Сэм сжался в комок на сидении.

Стрелка спидометра Импалы была на максимуме, когда они вылетели на перекресток и проскочили его в то мгновение, как загорелся зеленый. Сэм на миг подумал, что искренне ненавидит Дина. Совсем немного, но ненавидит. Он бросил взгляд в зеркало бокового вида и увидел, как крошечная Тойота спокойно затормозила на красный свет.

Дин с довольным видом хлопнул ладонью по рулю:

– Круто! Видал, как я рассчитал время? – он посмотрел на Сэма и рассмеялся.

Придурок.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – прошипел Сэм, усаживаясь нормально. – Мы могли погибнуть...

"А если бы Тойота тоже решила проскочить на красный, а не остановиться?" – произнес мысленно Сэм.

– Ох, Сэмми, не парься, – сказал Дин, потрепав его по волосам, но Сэм решительно проигнорировал приятное ощущение, вызванное прикосновением. Черт подери, да он же чуть не обоссался от страха.

– Сэм, хочешь сказать, ты не видел, что с другой стороны уже горел желтый? Да ладно, ты же наверняка знал, что он вот-вот переключится, – прежде чем снова перевести взгляд на дорогу, Дин улыбнулся брату – он хотел, чтобы Сэм разделил с ним его шутку.  
Но Сэм проигнорировал его и начал собирать вырезки, которые сбросил под сидение, думая, что вот-вот погибнет. Статья, которая привела их сюда – около семи автомобилей врезались друг в друга, уцелел лишь один, что было довольно странно – отлетела Дину под ноги. Сэм наклонился, чтобы поднять её, и невольно прикоснулся плечом к горячему бедру брата.

– Ты же говорил, что хочешь перекусить, – пожал плечами Дин. – Чем быстрее мы доберемся до города, тем быстрее ты сможешь поесть.  
Фыркнув, Сэм бросил косой взгляд на промежность брата. С такого расстояния Дин не понял бы, на что он пялился, а сердитый или нет, Сэм не мог не отметить тот факт, что было бы чертовски легко сейчас перегнуться через бедро Дина и провести губами по всей длине его ширинки, исследуя выпуклость под ней.

Но братьям не положено делать ничего подобного. Поэтому Сэм и не делал.

Он так страдал в подростковые годы, скрывая от Дина далеко не братские желания, не для того, чтобы сейчас признаться в том, что годами дрочил на брата, а не на его порножурналы, как притворялся, когда Дин его подлавливал.

Он подобрал вырезку, сел обратно на свое сидение и с невозмутимым видом начал приводить в порядок кучу газет и распечаток страховых данных. Он разложил их в хронологическом порядке, отмечая череду аварий, тянувшуюся через Миннесоту и Висконсин. Впрочем, чертовщина в Сент-Поле началась раньше, чем в Мэдисоне, и в этом было что-то неправильное.

– Знаешь, Дин, – многозначительно начал он, – мы вообще-то расследуем дело об автомобильных авариях. Так штурмовать перекрёстки – все равно, что размахивать гигантским красным флагом перед быком.

Дин хмыкнул и похлопал по приборной панели Импалы. Его пальцы ненадолго задержались на ней, ласково поглаживая. Сэм не без труда заставил себя отвести взгляд от Диновых рук.

– В отличие от некоторых – не будем показывать пальцами – моя детка знает, что я бы не позволил ничему плохому с ней случиться.  
– Ну да, твоя детка не знает ничего, поскольку мы еще не выяснили, с чем столкнулись, – проворчал Сэм себе под нос. Дин закатил глаза, проигнорировав его язвительное замечание, и Сэм почувствовал необъяснимое разочарование, хоть последнее слово и осталось за ним.  
Ссутулившись на сидении, Сэм уставился на кучу вырезок, но не обнаружил в них никакой новой информации: в найденной ранее статье было много непонятных и неважных подробностей, которыми автор приукрашивал факты. Распечатки о страховке и полицейские отчеты были более информативными. Согласно им, внедорожник, водитель которого «не справился с управлением», на самом деле перелетел через трехфутовое ограждение и остановился у ближайшего холма. Додж, погребенный под морем теннисных мячей, которые находились в плохо упакованных поддонах в задней части полуприцепа внедорожника, был обозначен как «жертва незакрепленного груза». Эта же причина указывалась и в случае с автомобилем, раздавленным выпавшим из пикапа пианино. После града размером с мячик для гольфа от грузовика остались одни воспоминания, но по страховым актам этот инцидент был отнесен к «несчастным случаям».

К сожалению, все выглядело действительно как несчастный случай. Насколько Сэм и Дин могли судить: и водители, и их транспортные средства пострадали потому, что оказались в не в том месте и не в то время. Единственное, что было общим между ними – все они в момент происшествия находились на шоссе к западу от Сент-Пол. Видимо, прямо на пути того, что послужило причиной массовой аварии. В газете, которую отыскал Сэм, говорилось о том, что на протяжении всего пути до Висконсина тянулся след странных автомобильных аварий, и причиной некоторых из них местная пресса считала прошедший несколько дней назад снегопад. Сэм считал, что шесть дюймов снега это, конечно, плохо, но не настолько, чтобы вызвать такое количество аварий. Естественно, на дорогах были и более рисковые водители, чем Дин, но к северу их количество почему-то возрастало, как-то чересчур для обычных любителей быстрой езды, особенно в такую погоду. А может, это было мини-торнадо?

Дин, фальшивя, насвистывал что-то себе под нос и барабанил пальцами по рулю.

– Когда мы приедем в город, как насчет… Вот сука!

Сэма впечатало в дверь, он ударился о стекло и все перевернулось. Морщась от боли, он схватился за голову, а мир за лобовым стеклом безумно вращался. Дин, ругаясь, вцепился руками в руль и пытался взять под контроль управление, яростно давя на педаль тормоза. Сэм ухватился за приборную панель, еле сдерживая тошноту, будто жертва неуправляемого ярмарочного аттракциона.

Импала врезалась в сугроб, увязая в нем, и Сэма по инерции резко швырнуло вперед. Дин, снова выругавшись, пинком открыл дверь автомобиля.

– Пиздец. Да что за хрень… – порыв ветра заглушил его голос. Сэм вздрогнул, когда холод ворвался внутрь, выпуская тепло из салона, и прежде чем открыть свою дверь, застегнул куртку. Вырезки и распечатки снова оказались на полу, но Сэм быстро подобрал их.

Улегшись прямо в снег, Дин подлез под днище Импалы, проверяя его на наличие повреждений. Сэм опустился рядом на колени.

– Ебаные грызуны, бегающие, блядь, через дорогу... Должны, сволочи, быть в спячке…

– Дин?

Дин выполз из-под автомобиля и уставился на Сэма.

– Что? – Сэм приподнял бровь, но Дин покачал головой: – Гребаные выдры на дороге. С машиной вроде все нормально.  
Он поднялся и принялся отряхивать снег и мусор с одежды, бормоча о том, что собирается «содрать шкуру с маленького ублюдка».  
Сэм не стал говорить ему, что выдры водятся намного южнее.

– Там лед на дороге, – вместо этого сказал он.

– Да, Сэм, я вижу, – Дин запрыгнул обратно в машину, захлопнул за собой дверь и подождал, пока Сэм усядется на свое место. – Там лед на дороге, – передразнил он высоким голосом. Сэм нахмурился – его голос не мог так звучать.

Но когда они вернулись на дорогу, ведущую в Александрию, Дин уже ехал медленнее. Сэм воспринял это как победу.

***

Они остановились на месте аварии, всего в нескольких милях от Александрии, но осмотр не дал им ничего, кроме того факта, что полиция была небрежна в сборе всех запчастей после столкновения. Дин поднял обломок хромированной боковой стойки и помахал ею Сэму, улыбаясь так, словно это и была цель их поездки. Так же, как и на всех остальных местах происшествий, где они побывали, тут не было ни начерченных на земле символов, ни чего-то примечательно в местности, даже запах серы отсутствовал – самый обычный участок дороги. Может, раньше здесь и было что-то важное, но теперь исчезло.

Они приехали в Александрию, когда солнце уже начало садиться – бьющий в глаза свет отражался от дорожного указателя с названием города. Сидящий возле него бомж помахал им, когда они проезжали мимо. Сэм нерешительно кивнул ему в ответ, но тут его внимание привлекла несшаяся через перекресток пожарная машина с красными огнями.

Дин выбрал самый дешевый мотель, какой только смог найти: тот, где не будут задавать слишком много вопросов, а то и вообще ни одного, да и проверять их, скорее всего, тоже не станут. Клерк протянул ключ от двенадцатого номера, предупредив их, что бы не включали ничего в электрическую розетку на южной стороне: «Ее должны починить в следующем месяце», и Сэм тихо поблагодарил мужчину. Фыркнув, Дин хлопнул Сэма по плечу и пошел с их вещи в номер, прихватив по пути экземпляр местной газеты. А Сэму оставалось лишь надеяться, что в комнате найдется хотя бы одна рабочая розетка для ноутбука. Аккумулятор держит заряд не более двух часов, а исследования всегда лучше проводить с лэптопом, чем без него.

В комнате, обустроенной еще году так в семьдесят четвертом и с тех пор ни разу не обновлявшейся, все было оформлено в оранжево-коричневых и зеленых, как авокадо, тонах. Сэм заметил только одну парную розетку между королевских размеров кроватями. К сожалению, она оказалась занята: к ней были подключены настольная лампа и будильник. Пожав плечами, Сэм выдернул один из штекеров, и красные цифры погасли. Всё равно он ненавидел будильники – они всегда означали очередные тренировки на мокрой от росы траве в промозглый предрассветный час, за исключением тех дней, когда отец был в отъезде. Тогда сигнал будильника вызывал подростковый бунт: Дин просто нажимал повтор и переворачивался на другой бок, откладывая звонок еще на девять минут снова и снова на протяжении часа, пока Сэм не вставал и не выключал его.

Дин, как обычно, чертил линии и руны из соли, а тем временем Сэм раскладывал нужные для их расследования распечатки на шатком столике в углу, сортируя их, а затем прикреплял кнопками на стену одну за другой. Он выстроил из них очевидную схему, в первую очередь отметив на карте – чуть ниже большой желтой области, обозначавшей штат – аварии в Сент-Поле. Дин, наконец, подошел к нему, встал рядом и сделал большой глоток пива прямо из бутылки. Должно быть, остальные из упаковки он припрятал в багажнике. Дин продолжал пить, а Сэм смотрел на его шею, наблюдая, как двигался кадык при каждом глотке. Затем взял протянутую бутылку, отпил сам и уставился на карту.

– Оно куда-то направляется, – сказал Дин.

Сэм кивнул.

– Да, но куда?

– Если б я знал, – пожал плечами Дин. – Но если оно придерживается схемы, то этот город должен попасть под удар следующим. Возможно уже попал.

Как бы там ни было, оно на несколько дней останавливалось в каждом населенном пункте вдоль трассы I-94 и сеяло хаос, прежде чем продолжить путь. Значит, у них было два-три дня, чтобы выследить и убить эту хрень до того, как она двинется дальше.

Сэм кивнул и отвернулся – записи и схема уже, казалось, навсегда отложились в его памяти.

– Завтра мы можем зайти в больницу, – сказал он, садясь на кровать. – Двое водителей все еще там.

Дин допил пиво и поставил пустую бутылку на стол. Пройдет не слишком много времени, прежде чем он возьмется за «Джека». Сэм заметил бутылку, припрятанную в Диновой спортивной сумке.

– Ага, а потом сходим поболтать с мисс Око Бури.

Джули Уоллес избежала столкновения – на автомобиле не царапины – хоть и побывала в самой гуще событий. Ее саму выписали из больницы вскоре после того, как она туда поступила.

– Звучит неплохо, – ответил Сэм.

Три дня. Он надеялся, что им хватит времени разобраться в чем дело.

***

– Да, моя долб... простите, машина не подлежит ремонту. Уничтожена! Я же только два года назад купил ее! Но страховая компания считает, что там не за что платить. Я так и знал, что не стоило переходить к «Прогрессив»! – Сэм сочувственно кивнул, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это выглядело именно так, лежащему на больничной койке мужчине средних лет. Обе его ноги оказались сломаны, и были перемотаны толстыми белыми гипсовыми повязками и подвешены на растяжке.

– Ну и что мне теперь делать? Мне нужно работать, но жена не отдаст мне свою машину, а другую мы не можем себе позволить, ведь Пауло нужно поступать в колледж! Страховая компания платит хе… я имею в виду мало. Совсем мало.

Мужчина с трудом приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь заглянуть в блокнот Сэма – хоть и безуспешно, но он все равно пытался.  
– Запишите все это, хорошо? Это же по-настоящему душещипательная история: «Бедная семья пострадавшего в аварии и бессердечная страховая компания!» Вот вам уже и заголовок!

Сэм закрыл блокнот. Итак, опуская болтовню, он выяснил, что мужчина ничего не видел, кроме летящего пианино, причем такое странное происшествие случилось с ним впервые. Иными словами: он вряд ли сможет помочь в этом деле.

– Спасибо, мистер...

– Джефферс. Дже-ф-фе-рс. Запомните, как правильно пишется! – Мистер Джефферс попытался сесть, но в результате откинулся на спину, тяжело дыша. Сэм грустно улыбнулся.

– Запомню, – заверил он и поспешил выйти из комнаты, не дожидаясь, пока мистер Джефферс наберется достаточно сил, чтобы попытаться разузнать побольше о «репортере» в его больничной палате. Он и так уже провел здесь полчаса, а ведь были еще и другие люди, у которых предстояло взять «интервью».

Сэм едва не сбил с ног брата, который ждал его прямо за дверью. Дин отскочил к противоположной стене и уперся в нее ладонями, что бы удержать равновесие.

– Извини, – сказал Сэм, протягивая ему руку. – Ты закончил с Сарой Хиггинс?

Сара Хиггинс – девушка из перевернутого внедорожника. Когда они шли в больницу, Дин предложил бросить жребий, забрав короткий список имен из рук Сэма.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

– Мы смогли не так уж много из-за ее сломанной ключицы, да и вообще, это всё-таки больница, но…

Сэм закатил глаза. Ему совсем не хотелось слушать о Диновых похождениях, как выдуманных, так и реальных.

– Ну и что она сказала? – перебил Сэм.

– С тех пор, как ее признали «виновной» страховая компания отказалась выплачивать ей компенсацию за автомобиль, – сообщил Дин. – Еще она не ведьма, не потомок какого-то проклятого предка и не загадочный переодетый монстр, – Дин снова ухмыльнулся. Затем он наклонился вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Сэма, и прошептал: – Я проверил, – он хитро подмигнул и выпрямился. – В целом же я ничего не нашел.

Сэм вздохнул:  
– У меня та же фигня.

Они опросили еще двух участников аварии но так и остались ни с чем. Точно так же, как и Джефферс, и, видимо, Сара Хиггинс, оба только и делали, что жаловались на страховую компанию, которая не собирается платить за разбитые машины. Они с Дином зря потратили два часа.

– Остальных четверых выписали вчера, да? Мы могли бы проверить их или…

– …или навестить Джули Уоллес, – закончил Сэм.

Опросить еще несколько человек, которые не в курсе ситуации и очевидно, будут втирать ту же душещипательную историю, или проверить один несхожий случай? Тут и думать было нечего.

Дин согласно кивнул, и на его лице появилась очередная хитрая улыбочка:  
– Да, давай наведаемся к Джули Уоллес.

***

Джули Уоллес жила в многоквартирном доме восточной части города. Она сразу приняла их легенду за чистую монету.  
– Кофе? – предложила девушка, когда Винчестеры расположились на диване в гостиной.

– Было бы замечательно, – согласился Дин. Он улыбался молодой блондинке, флиртуя с ней. Сэм незаметно двинул ему локтем в бок.

– Вообще-то, – начал Сэм, – мы лишь хотели задать вам несколько вопросов, – Дин бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но Сэм сосредоточил все свое внимание на Джули.

– О да, конечно, – согласилась она, присаживаясь на край кресла. – Хотя я мало что помню. Все будто в тумане.

– Такое случается, когда много событий происходит одновременно, – улыбнулся Сэм.

– Именно. Я хочу сказать, вот только что просто ехала вперёд, а в следующее мгновение вокруг меня уже царил полный хаос. Я видела, как полуприцеп остановился, а другой автомобиль он... он перевернулся. И... пианино... – Она замолчала, неуверенно улыбаясь Сэму. – Все произошло так быстро.

– Вы не пострадали? – уточнил Дин, вклиниваясь, и Джули перевела на него взгляд.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Это просто чудо. Знаете, я благодарю Его за это.

– Его? – переспросил Дин.

Джули потянулась к шее и обхватила пальцами небольшой золотой крестик.

– Иисус, – сказала она твердо. – Он уберег меня.

– Да, конечно, – протянул Дин.

Сэм перебил его:  
– Джули, вы никогда не замечали, что вокруг вас происходит что-то странное?

Глаза Джулии расширились.

– Другие чудеса?

– Чудеса, необъяснимые события, нечто сверхъестественное.

– Возможно, появились новые соседи, – с улыбкой добавил Дин, – или что-то в этом роде.

– Ну, моя соседка Люси завела новую кошку... – неуверенно ответила девушка.

Дин опустил голову и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать смех. Сэм решил дать ему небольшую передышку и продолжил опрос:  
– Может, было что-то похожее на недавнюю аварию?

– Хм... – Джули задумалась, прикрыв ладонью рот: – Ну, спутниковая антенна Митчелов упала вчера на их дом, повредила гараж, но на машине – ни единой царапины. Может быть, Иисусу их машина тоже нравится?

– А машина была в гараже? – спросил Дин, вновь глядя на Джули.

– Да. Прямо под дырой, от упавшей спутниковой тарелки. Плохая новость в том, что, в отличие от их автомобиля, застрахованного в "Олстэйт", дом был застрахован в другой компании - "Стэйт Фарм" - которая отказывается оплачивать ремонт гаража. Вот поэтому Джефф и Джоди хотят перейти к «Олстэйт». Я сказала им, что это правильное решение – дешевле обойдется, – Джули хихикнула. – У меня самой страховка от «Олстэйт» и на автомобиль, и на дом. К тому же они сделали мне очень выгодное предложение за пакет услуг.  
– Да, мы знаем эти выгодные предложения, – ухмыльнулся Дин. Сэм вынужден был продолжать улыбаться, понимая, что Джули сарказма не уловила. Как и следовало ожидать, в ответ девушка снова хихикнула.

– Спасибо, мисс Уоллес, – сказал Сэм, вставая.

– Пожалуйста, зовите меня Джули, – произнесла она, переводя взгляд на Дина. – Вы наверно не можете остаться чуть дольше?  
Дин подмигнул, подыгрывая.

– Статья не может ждать, – он снова улыбнулся и кивнул: – Но спасибо, что уделили нам время.

– Конечно, – любезно ответила Джули, тоже поднимаясь. – Мне не следует задерживать вас.

– Просто... еще кое-что, мисс… Джули, – она вновь повернулась к Сэму. – Какой адрес у Джеффа и Джоди Митчелл?

– Это вверх по улице. Два квартала к северу. Синий двухэтажный дом на углу.

Сэм записал и улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, направляясь к двери.

– Если вам понадобиться что-то еще, просто дайте мне знать, – крикнула Джули ему вслед.

– Обязательно! Мы так и сделаем, – заверил ее Дин, и Сэм почувствовал непреодолимое желание вытащить его из дома за шиворот.  
Он понимал, что легкий флирт иногда помогал войти в доверие. Он также понимал, что Дин просто собирал информацию. Но от это было отнюдь не легче. Каждый раз ревность грозила сожрать Сэма живьем, но как и всегда, при любой другой интрижке Дина, Сэм просто закусил щеку изнутри и ушел. Он знал: то, что он чувствует – не нормально, это всё результат его испоганенного детства. Не стоит и надеяться, что Дин чувствует то же.

Выйдя за дверь, Сэм нетерпеливо ожидал Дина снаружи. Его воображение вновь разыгралось, рисуя в подробностях то, как Дин будет уговаривать мисс Джули Уоллес сбросить с себя личину праведной девушки. Конечно, это было смешно: Джули Уоллес была из тех, которые ждут обещаний, а Дин их просто не мог дать, но эта мысль не мешала какой-то иррациональной части мозга Сэма думать о том, что это вдруг произойдет. Когда Дин, наконец, вышел из дома, Джули Уоллес смотрела им вслед из-за белых тюлевых занавесок.  
Дин махнул Сэму открытым блокнотом.

– Получил ее номер телефона, – с гордостью сообщил он.

– Чудесно, – проворчал Сэм.

– Эй, Сэмми, не будь таким букой, – поддразнил его Дин. – Может, у нее есть сестра, – ухмыльнувшись, он сунул блокнот в карман брюк и продолжил: – Я попросил позвонить, если она вспомнит еще что-нибудь об аварии. Итак, мы выяснили, что «Олстэйт» это страховая компания Иисуса, а Джули Уоллес понятия не имеет, что с ней произошло.

– Верно, – согласился Сэм, неловко поводя плечом. Опрос свидетелей и потерпевших ничего не дал, как и изучение места преступления. В этом случае, им оставалось лишь надеяться что существо, на которое они охотятся, чем бы оно ни было, просто само ненароком нарвется на них, словно пойманный в свете фар неосторожный олень. Сэм фыркнул: выиграть в лотерею и то больше шансов.

Дин вскинулся.

– Что? – насторожился Сэм, реакция Дина заставила его принять оборонительную позицию: он привык, что брат делает так же перед тем, как разораться на Сэма.

– Ты слышал? – спросил Дин. – Похоже на...

Звук становился все отчетливее, и Сэм смог опознать его:  
– Сирены.

– Да. Две. Разные.

Звук сирен быстро приближались с юга. Куда бы они ни направлялись, все же стоило проверить, а значит, нужно было живо добраться до Импалы, чтобы найти и догнать их.

– Вот черт! – Сэм хмуро глянул на Дина, который указывал ему за спину. – Смотри, – сказал он, толкая Сэма в плечо и заставляя обернуться.

Повинуясь, Сэм развернулся. И у него отвисла челюсть. В нескольких кварталах от дома Джули Уоллес из двухэтажного особняка валил дым, а языки пламени лизали оконные рамы. Пока Винчестеры глазели, машины с воем пронеслись мимо них: пожарная с красной мигалкой, а за ней полицейская с красно-синей. Сэм коснулся локтя Дина, они переглянулись и, одновременно сорвавшись с места, побежали в сторону горевшего дома.

Соседи были на удивление спокойны, несмотря на происходившее. Растущие вдоль тротуара деревья покачивались на легком ветру – им не было дела до суетившихся пожарных, высыпавших из машины и вытаскивавших пожарный рукав. Когда Сэм и Дин приблизились, один из пожарных крикнул остальным, что все готово, и те открыли клапан гидранта, вода под давлением обрушилась на горевшие оконные рамы. Огонь уже распространился на крышу, пожирая деревянную отделку фасада и обжигая края черепицы.

– Черт... – выругался Дин, глядя на развернувшуюся сцену. Сэм кивнул, сунув руки в карманы – здесь он ничем не мог помочь. Хотел бы, но понимал, что просто будет путаться под ногами.

Несколько пожарных уже вошли в дом, пробираясь сквозь клубившийся дым, и Сэм отвел взгляд, не в силах дальше наблюдать за происходившим. Пламя пожирало дом, будто тот был облит бензином, и если кто-то остался внутри...

Внимание Сэма привлек растущий через дорогу высокий дуб. Точнее человек, который, как придурок, прыгал на ветке, смеясь и поглядывая на припаркованный под деревом Камаро. Это выглядело так, как будто он пытался сломать ветку прямо на автомобиль... Сэм озадачено нахмурился и шагнул в сторону дороги.

Дин остановил брата, но потом проследил за его взглядом.

– Что за херня...?

Ага, именно так Сэм и подумал. Дин бросился через дорогу, его рука уже потянулась под пиджак за пистолетом, который он носил за поясом. Сэму ничего больше не оставалось, как побежать за ним.

– Эй, ты! – крикнул Дин, добравшись до противоположной стороны улицы, обошел Камаро и остановился. – Ты что творишь?

Человек на дереве замер, присел на ветке и улыбнулся им. Сэм задрал голову, пытаясь внимательней рассмотреть парня – он был уверен, что видел его раньше, но не мог вспомнить, где... Парень выглядел потрепанным: его некогда дорогая одежда износилась, местами порвалась и запачкалась. Казалось что он не брился, по меньшей мере, неделю, синяки и царапины покрывали лицо, а белая повязка на лбу выглядывала из-под лохматых волос. Пока Сэм пытался понять, где видел его раньше, человек на дереве помахал им рукой и подмигнул, а затем, спрыгнув с дерева, рванул прочь.

– А ну вернись! – закричал Дин и бросился вслед за ним. Обежав дерево, он помчался во двор, а странный парень в это время уже перепрыгивал забор.

– Дин! – Сэм погнался за ними обоими. Он понятия не имел, кто этот человек, но что-то подсказывало ему – незнакомец был важен, а Сэму давно уже пора прекратить поддавать сомнению свое чутье на такого рода вещи.

Дин подпрыгнул, ухватился за верхнюю часть деревянного забора и перемахнул через него одним плавным движением.

– Дин!

Казалось, Сэм упустит их.

Он прыгнул на ограду, расцарапав живот о деревянные доски, и с трудом перевалился через нее. Дин уже пересек половину заднего двора, бродяга был еще дальше – направляясь к противоположному забору, он уже перепрыгнул песочницу. Огибая ее, Дин поскользнулся, но продолжил преследовать мужчину. Дин все еще сжимал в руке пистолет, но он двигался слишком быстро, и у него не было возможности прицелиться. Сэм перепрыгнул через песочницу, не желая тратить лишние полсекунды та то, чтобы обежать ее.

Странный парень и Дин были уже в другом дворе: обогнули детскую горку и бежали к качелям. Дистанция между ними сокращалась. Когда Дин уже почти настиг беглеца, тот, обернувшись, схватился за жесткую металлическую цепь качелей и толкнул ее на Дина. Уворачиваясь, Дин потерял в скорости и отстал, в то время как Сэм продолжал бежать за ним.

Они преодолели еще пару ярдов – Сэм как раз догнал Дина – и раньше, чем им снова удалось сократить расстояние, мужчина оглянулся и Сэм увидел безумную улыбку на его лице. Это было единственное предупреждение, перед тем, как Дин упал на землю и закричал.

– Дин! – Сэм поскользнулся и проехался по траве. Он оглянулся на брата – тот корчился от боли, держась за лодыжку. Бродяга хихикнул и, перепрыгнув через очередную ограду, исчез в густых зарослях.

– Черт, – тихо выругался Сэм и побежал обратно. Беглеца все равно уже не догнать, да и брата он не мог бросить. Тяжело дыша после бега Дин попытался подняться и закусил губу, старясь сдержать болезненный стон. Обойдя небольшую яму, в которую, видимо, и угодил Дин, Сэм опустился на траву и сжал плечи брата. Тот снова постарался встать, перенося вес на здоровую ногу, но разразился отборной бранью, когда случайно вновь встал на другую - травмированную.

– Что с ногой?

Дин глубоко вдохнул, поморщился и плотно сжал губы.

– Думаю… думаю, что я ее сломал, Сэмми... – прошептал он, и Сэм снова выругался. Он аккуратно обнял Дина за пояс и помог добраться до машины.

***

Дин терпеть не мог, когда с ним нянчились. Конечно, он всегда был не прочь поиграть в пациента с хорошенькой медсестричкой, выпрашивая дополнительные ласки, но после того как его выписали, он только то и делал что трепал нервы Сэму. Тот знал, что должен был радоваться - у Дина всего лишь вывих, так заверил его врач (все заживет недели через две, максимум - шесть), а не перелом, как опасался он сам, но Дину все равно были нужны костыли. Особенно Дин возмущался, когда узнал, что из-за травмированной правой ноги ему теперь предстоит ездить на пассажирском сидении. Сэм не пустит его за руль в ближайшие пару дней так точно. Дину вообще повезло, что Сэм не подхватил его на руки прямо на стоянке и не донес до машины – больно было смотреть, с каким трудом Дин передвигался на костылях.

Впрочем, Дин уже начал привыкать к ним, ведь все что он делал – ходил взад и вперёд по номеру мотеля. Точнее, ковылял.  
– Может, сядешь уже? – терпение Сэма, в конце концов, лопнуло. Он понимал, что брат расстроен из-за того, что не может нормально ходить, но если Дин продолжит слоняться по комнате, то его лодыжка никогда не заживет.

– Нет, – сказал Дин, хмуро посмотрев на Сэма.

Тот закатил глаза.

– Сядь, – приказал он. – Врач сказал, что ты не должен наступать на больную ногу.

– Я хочу взять пиво.

– Если я принесу тебе пиво, ты сядешь?

Сэм встал и жестом указал Дину сесть перед компьютером.

Последнее, чего он хотел – быть личным официантом Дина, но если благодаря этому он прекратит сновать туда-сюда...  
– Ладно, – согласился Дин, плюхнувшись в кресло. Он уставился на экран ноутбука, а его пальцы легли на клавиатуру. Сэм подавил желание запретить ему искать порно. Он знал, что Дин сделает с точностью до наоборот, только чтобы позлить его. Вместо этого Сэм подошел к холодильнику, стоявшему в другом конце комнаты, и взял бутылку дешевого пива, которое предпочитал Дин.

– Так с чем мы имеем дело? – спросил Дин, стуча по клавиатуре. – Какой-то вид человекоподобных гремлинов? Проявившееся проклятие?  
Сэм покачал головой. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

– Может быть, оборотень, – предположил он, но Дин тут же отверг эту идею:  
– Оборотень, интересующийся автомобилями? Не-а. Не их стиль, сам понимаешь?

Сэм согласно кивнул. Он передал холодную бутылку пива улыбавшемуся брату.

– Эй, – сказал Дин, многозначительно пошевелив бровями, – я думаю, что привыкну к этому – к пиву по первому требованию.

– Ага, как же. И не рассчитывай на это, – фыркнул Сэм, садясь в кресло напротив и наблюдая, как Дин делает большой глоток. – Думаешь, он случайно оказался в районе Джули Уоллес? – Сэм даже не сомневался в том, что странный человек с дерева был как-то связан с чередой аварий, произошедших на трассе I-94.

– Скорее всего, нет, – ответил Дин и, сделав очередной глоток пива, поставил бутылку на стол. – А еще я думаю, что тот сгоревший дом тоже не совпадение.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Сэм.

– Помнишь, Джули говорила о машине своего соседа? Как спутниковая антенна разрушила гараж, а машину даже не поцарапала? – Сэм кивнул. – Так вот, я только что проверил местную газету предыдущего города, где мы были и где бушевала эта штука. Зацени. – Дин развернул компьютер так, чтоб Сэм мог увидеть заголовок: «Поджигатель в Мелроуз?»

Сэм пролистывал статьи, в которых подробно рассказывалось о паре подозрительных пожарах в городе.

– Там есть и другие, – сказал Дин. – И я полагаю, что такие же случаи были на протяжении всего пути от Висконсина.

– Это хреново... – Как же они пропустили это? Он просмотрел следующую газету, еще несколько заголовков. – Тогда это не гремлин, – уверенно заявил Сэм, глядя на Дина. – Некоторые из этих случаев не были связаны с техникой – а гремлины, как известно, любят возиться с механическими деталями.

– Да, это не они, – согласился Дин. – А это значит, что у нас нет чертовых зацепок, – он схватил пульт от телевизора и добавил громкость, чтобы перекрыть шум воющего за окном ветра. Местные ведущие обменивались шутками о череде несчастных случаев, произошедших на дорогах в последнее время. Мужчина возмущался неосторожностью водителей, после чего камера сфокусировалась на женщине, начавшей читать новости:

~Нынешняя погода стала причиной не только пробок: крупные аварии происходят повсюду – люди ездят слишком быстро на обледенелых дорогах. Вчера водитель внедорожника слетел с трассы и врезался в дорожный указатель с названием города. Водитель утверждает, что по дороге шел человек. Полиция все еще расследует этот случай. Причиной аварии мог быть и алкоголь. Сегодня на Риджвуд Стрит был найден еще один перевернувшийся автомобиль. Эксперты считают, что водитель пытался повернуть на слишком большой скорости. Из-за сильного снегопада случилось еще несколько инцидентов, правда уже не на дорогах. Сегодня утром крыша одного из зданий провалилась под тяжестью чрезмерного количества снега и поваленного ветром большого дерева. Полиция настоятельно рекомендует жителям соблюдать осторожность, и по возможности избегать поездок, а также расчистить крыши от скопившегося снега.~

– Вы знаете, – вклинился ведущий, и камера отъехала назад, беря его в кадр: – Пешеходам в такую погоду тоже довольно опасно переходить улицу. Из-за гололеда автомобили просто не могут остановиться. При переходе через улицу стоит соблюдать большую осторожность.  
– Да, – подтвердила женщина, – каждый должен делать скидку на погоду.

Потолок над Сэмом заскрипел, и он с удивлением посмотрел вверх. Он надеялся, что сегодня будет не слишком холодно. Прошлой ночью единственный нагреватель едва смог поддерживать температуру в комнате чуть выше нуля градусов. Если бы он был уверен в том, что сможет удержаться и не распустить руки, то залез бы в постель к Дину, чтобы согреться.

Когда ведущие перешли к другим новостям, не относившимся к их делу, Дин щелкнул пультом, выключая телевизор, и открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но потолок снова заскрипел. Посмотрев вверх, Дин замер в изумлении. Сэм прищурился. Это что... прогиб в середине? Люстра, кажется, теперь висела ближе, чем раньше...

Крыша с оглушающим треском выворачиваемых из балок гвоздей прогнулась еще, а в следующий момент доски и часть кровли обрушились в центр комнаты.

–Ни хера себе! – воскликнул Дин, вскакивая с кресла, когда через образовавшуюся дыру хлынул снег. Сэм подхватил его, увлекая в сторону, как раз за миг до того, как балки начали обваливаться на кровати, разбивая их в щепки. Если бы они были там, а не за столом...  
Сэм не хотел об этом думать. Одна из самых крупных балок упала прямо поперек кровати Дина.

Наконец, лавина остановилась, но Сэм все еще не отпускал брата, поддерживая его – Дин неуклюже покачивался на одной ноге – пока они оба, не веря своим глазам, смотрели на то, что осталось от комнаты. Она была покрыта сплошным слоем снега, из-под которого теперь уже под открытым ночным небом, виднелись обломки. Телевизор искрил из-за упавшей на него балки. Мелкий снежок сыпал сквозь проломленную крышу.

Дин вдруг хлопнул Сэма по груди.

– Похоже, мы получим свой залог обратно, Сэмми.

Если бы Дин сейчас не опирался на него, Сэм бы ему двинул.

***

Дин смотрел на белый потолок мотельного номера, задаваясь вопросом, не рухнет ли и этот тоже. Наверное, ему не стоило лежать на кровати, но, честно говоря, было пофиг! Лодыжка все еще болела. «Растянул». Если бы сейчас рядом был отец, то велел бы ему расхаживаться, но Сэм заставлял его ковылять на костылях, словно калеку какого-то.

Дин не мог не признать, что ему действительно адски больно было наступать на правую ногу, и, возможно, Сэм прав. Но Дин все равно не видел необходимости в запрете водить автомобиль – им нужно будет это обсудить. Дин отлично смог бы вести машину, используя вместо правой ноги здоровую левую.

Дину казалось, что глаза владельца мотеля на лоб вылезут, когда тот с ужасом осматривал повреждения. Понимая, что его клиенты едва не оказались погребены под плохо отремонтированной крышей, он быстро проводил их в другой номер и даже вернул деньги в качестве компенсации. Едва не погибнуть под внезапной лавиной, но в итоге получить бесплатный номер на ночь – Дина это полностью устраивало. По крайней мере, это оказалось намного выгоднее, чем обычно. Сэм сейчас был занят: пытался откопать свои вещи из сугробов, под которыми они оказались из-за обрушения потолка. Дин предложил помочь, но Сэм лишь буркнул в ответ, чтобы тот поберег свою лодыжку.

Дин особо и не настаивал – ему совсем не улыбалось рыться в снегу. Если Сэм так хотел этого, то флаг ему в руки. Дин был не против отдохнуть здесь, при условии, что проклятая крыша снова не рухнет. Дин с любопытством глядел в потолок, ожидая, что тот тоже вот-вот обвалится.

Услышав звук открывшейся двери – скрип петель – Дин поднял голову и увидел вошедшего в номер Сэма. Тот улыбнулся Дину и стряхнул снег с волос – он был похож на маленького ребенка, Дин помнил его именно таким, поэтому не смог сдержать улыбки. Дин никогда не забывал, что этот дылда – его младший братишка.

– Здесь жарко, – заявил Сэм, снимая куртку.

Дин пожал плечами и снова откинулся на подушку.

– Наверное, кондиционер в соседнем номере.

К тому же Дин устал мерзнуть и включил обогреватель, нагоняя температуру выше двадцати семи градусов, но не собирался в этом сознаваться. Иначе Сэм подумал бы, что брат слег с простудой и развел бы бурную деятельность, в результате которой Дину грозило оказаться в постели закутанным в одеяло, еще и с каким-нибудь куриным бульоном и термометром в придачу.

Матрас слегка прогнулся, когда Сэм присел рядом.

– Как твоя лодыжка? – спросил он.

– Мумифицировалась. Я даже не могу пошевелить ею, – со вздохом ответил Дин. Никогда не понимаешь, насколько важна возможность ходить, пока ее не потеряешь.

– М-да, извини, – протянул Сэм.

Дин снова пожал плечами.

– Ты же не виноват. Это медсестра слишком туго наложила повязку.

Она была симпатичной и милой, но, очевидно, новенькой. Дин решил не винить ее, учитывая первые два пункта. Дин с любопытством взглянул на Сэма, желая узнать, чем это тот занимается – если бы он просто сидел, то матрас не прогнулся бы снова.

Да, Сэм не сидел – он стоял на коленях рядом с Дином, а затем, одной рукой упершись в постель возле его плеча, навис над ним. Дин приподнял бровь, но Сэм проигнорировал невысказанный вопрос и, подавшись вперед, наклонил голову, давая Дину лишь полусекундную отсрочку перед тем, как нежно прижался своими губами к его.

Дин забыл, как дышать.

Прикосновение Сэма было легким, едва заметным, но от него мир словно остановился. Дину показалось, будто его швырнуло о стену, он задыхался или кто-то выбил у него почву из-под ног. Сэм поцеловал его! И, несмотря на робость этого поцелуя, в нем определенно чувствовалось желание. Желание и невысказанный вопрос.

Дин вдруг понял, что ответил «да», еще не зная, к чему это приведет. Его протест выражался лишь в движении руки, сжимавшей в кулак волосы Сэма, но отталкивала ли она или, наоборот, притягивала – Дин сам не был уверен. Однако Сэм воспринял нерешительность брата как разрешение и углубил поцелуй, вжавшись сильнее, вылизывая рот Дина, пробуя на вкус. Дин сперва инстинктивно раздвинул губы, впуская Сэма, но затем вцепился рукой в его плечо и оттолкнул. Тяжело дыша, он взглянул на брата, желая понять, что, блядь, случилась с Сэмом, и что, черт возьми, не так с ним самим, если он поддался так легко.

– Сэм, какого хера? – прошептал Дин.

Сэм спокойно посмотрел на него сверху вниз, но его волнение было заметно по тому, как он облизывал свои губы. Это была не игра. Всё было по-настоящему.

– Мне надоело не получать желаемое, – тихо ответил он.

Это прозвучало настолько нелепо, что Дин тут же выбросил услышанное из головы.

– Что случилось с тобой, пока ты копался в снегу? – настойчиво произнес он. Сэм, должно быть, мозги отморозил или это... рехнулся!  
Но Сэм покачал головой и отстранился.

– Забудь об этом.

Дин приподнялся за ним, опираясь на локти.

– Ты приходишь, целуешь меня, а теперь хочешь, чтобы я это забыл? – рассердился он. – Что за фигня…  
– Именно, Дин! – сердито бросил Сэм. – Это фигня! Я хочу своего старшего брата – вот настоящий пиздец!  
У Дина отвисла челюсть.

– Хочешь? – неверяще выдохнул он. Этот разговор... Этот разговор не мог быть... настоящим.  
– Да, Дин, хочу, – Сэм отодвинулся и провел рукой по волосам. Его плечи поникли. – Не могу поверить, что я просто...  
Шестеренки в голове Дина замкнуло, они застряли где-то между «Сэм» и «хочу». Дин поднялся на колени и уставился на спину брата. Сэм был прав – это полный пиздец. Но Дин не мог отрицать, что в какое-то мгновение он готов был пойти на это. Только с Сэмом.  
Это бред. Не могло быть даже намека на подобное. Но если бы Сэм... Если бы Сэм захотел... То, может быть, Дин захотел бы тоже...  
Они вечно попадали в какую-то херню. Дин передвинулся на кровати так, чтобы снова оказаться с Сэмом лицом к лицу. Тот боялся поднять на него глаза, поэтому Дин, не оставив выбора, обхватил ладонями лицо Сэма и поцеловал.  
Сэм сидел абсолютно неподвижно, пока Дин, наконец, не отстранился. Потом в замешательстве нахмурил брови, и открыл было рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но Дин заткнул его очередным поцелуем. К черту. Не надо ничего обсуждать. Сэм был прав, и это главное. Осторожно, словно боясь, что Дин сбежит, Сэм обхватил его затылок ладонью. В ответ на неуверенное прикосновение Дин впился в губы Сэма, и тот повалил его на постель.

Вновь улегшись сверху, Сэм сглотнул ком в горле и уставился на Дина. Тот улыбнулся, пытаясь его успокоить. Он хотел, по обыкновению, начать храбриться, но всё было так зыбко. Просто, но зыбко. В данной ситуации Дин думал, что ему простительно. Он на кровати целовался с собственным младшим братом! С ума сойти! Это было не нормально даже для них. Но он все равно резко притянул к себе Сэма за волосы, не дав ему шанса отказаться. Сэм сам все начал, мог бы и догадаться, к чему это приведет.  
Дыхание Сэма стало неровным – затрудненным – он углубил поцелуй, сделав его более настойчивым – и едва сдерживаемая волна страсти обрушилась прямо на Дина. Он подавил стон, продолжая отчаянно цепляться за волосы Сэма, отталкивая и тут же притягивая ближе. Дин потянулся к брату, с нежностью отвечая на очередной жёсткий поцелуй. Сэм скользнул рукой ему под рубашку, пальцами дразняще проведя по коже, прежде чем вцепился в Дина, желая удержать навсегда.

Дину это нравилось.

Лежа под Сэмом, он тяжело дышал, затем потянул его за волосы и выгнулся, поощряя продолжать. Теперь, когда он уступил, смысла сдерживаться не было. Абсолютно. Сэм оперся локтем на кровать рядом с Дином, устраиваясь сверху.

Услышав звук открывавшейся в их номер двери, Дин замер, но Сэм продолжал целовать его, стараясь заставить снова отвечать на свои поцелуи.

– Погоди, – зашипел Дин, немного отстраняя Сэма. – Там кто-то… – он повернул голову и замолк на полуслове потому, что в дверях стоял не просто кто-то, а Сэм. Сэм, смотревший на Дина широко распахнутыми от шока глазами – на то, как он со счастливым видом, будто дешёвая шлюха, извивался под другим Сэмом. И если Сэм был там, то кто же..? Дин резко повернул голову и посмотрел на лежавшего на нём мужчину.

Тот больше не выглядел как Сэм, и Дин почувствовал себя более чем отвратительно – его замутило, а к тошноте добавились изрядная доля страха и адреналина, которые удерживали его в оцепенении, хотя инстинкты вопили: беги или сражайся. Знакомые Сэмовы черты таяли, а под ними проступало грязное, избитое лицо с белой повязкой у глаза. Кровь Дина застыла в жилах – он узнал это лицо. Лицо человека, который сегодня утром нагло усмехался, пялясь на него с ветки над припаркованным Камаро. Монстра, которого они искали…

– Мне, правда, жаль, что так вышло с твоей лодыжкой, – виновато улыбнулся он, а затем, не делая резких движений, слез с Дина и внезапно бросился в сторону Сэма.

Дин скатился с кровати, шлёпнувшись на пол – нога абсолютно не слушалась.

– Сэм!

Существо отшвырнуло Сэма с порога, словно куль с песком. Он ударился о дверь, но не упал, ухватившись за ручку. Тут у Сэма сработали инстинкты, и он повернулся, вытаскивая из-за пояса пистолет. Дин полз к брату, ругаясь от усилившейся боли в ноге.

– Сэм! – снова позвал Дин.

Брат взглянул на него, поджав губы, а затем выбежал вслед за существом.

– Сэм! – Дин стукнул кулаком по оранжевому ковру. Он вновь попытался подняться и разразился бранью, когда его накрыла волна острой боли. Похоже, шансов, что ему удастся сделать последний рывок и выбраться на слабоосвещенную парковку мотеля вслед за братом, не было. Ни одного, блядь, шанса. В лучшем случае ему пришлось бы ковылять на костылях. Вот дерьмо.

Вдруг внимание Дина привлекла яркая вспышка. Он осмотрелся и увидел пламя на стоявшем у дальней стены столе, где лежал ноутбук Сэма. Огонь охватил сетевой шнур и уже лизал темный пластик.

– Черт! – Дин, метнувшись в сторону, перекатился по полу, чтобы, выдернув штекер из розетки, предотвратить пожар. Встав на здоровую ногу, он резко потянул шнур из разъема ноутбука, вытаскивая, и, швырнув его через всю комнату, выбросил в открытую дверь на тротуар.  
Опираясь о стол, чтобы не упасть, Дин смотрел на догоравший на улице провод. Дин готов был поспорить на свое левое яйцо, что это всё проделки той нечисти, на которую они охотились.

– Вот засранец, – прорычал разозленный Дин. Это же какое самомнение должно было быть у существа, чтоб прийти в логово охотника, устроить пожар, да еще и внушить всякую чушь.

Было гораздо проще сосредоточиться на этом, чем думать о том, как же нифигово он лоханулся.

***

Сэм понял что это глупая затея, как только выбежал на дорогу - он вообще в тот момент плохо соображал. Он просто увидел какое-то лежавшее на Дине существо и среагировал, не задумываясь – у него не было никакого плана. А если бы и был, он знал, что попытка атаковать существо вслепую обречена на провал. Тем более ночью, когда практически ничего не видно.

Сэм остановился, наблюдая за мчавшимся вниз по улице оленем, в которого превратилось существо. Ему просто повезло, что эта штуковина не набросилась на него – надо же было быть таким идиотом, чтобы погнаться за ним в одиночку. Дин, конечно же, обматерив его, остался в номере и… Сэм замер, не додумав мысль до конца. Дин был один.

Страх пронзил его сердце. Бегом вернувшись в номер, Сэм увидел, что дверь по-прежнему нараспашку, как он ее и оставил. Дин стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и смотрел на лежавший на асфальте черный шнур так, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление. Сэм облегченно выдохнул, как только убедился, что с Дином все в порядке. Теперь можно было подумать и о другом.

Например, о том, что он видел, чем занимался его брат: лежал на кровати под кем-то похожим на Сэма, причем, пока не услышал скрип входной двери, явно совершенно не имел ничего против. Нет, Дин… Дин даже не возражал. Абсолютно. Он охотно целовал в ответ «Сэма».

Сэм почувствовал себя отвратительно, но в тоже время у него появилась надежда. Ведь Дин целовался с тем, кто, как он думал, был его братом… но Сэм не понимал почему. Он знал, чего хотел, но понятия не имел было ли это осуществимо. И не было возможности узнать, добровольно ли Дин это делал или же по принуждению.

Стоило только Сэму подойти ближе, как его брат отвернулся и скрылся в номере, не встречаясь с ним взглядом. Сердце Сэма упало.  
– Он смылся? – дохромав до кровати и вперив взгляд в стену, неприветливо уточнил Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами и, переступив через кабель, последовал за братом внутрь:  
– Он э-э… превратился в оленя.

Узнав валявшийся на тротуаре шнур, Сэм нахмурился и посмотрел на свой стоявший на столе лэптоп - разъем под зарядку был обуглен.

– Что случилось с ноутом?

Дин со стоном рухнул на кровать, вытянув больную ногу.

– Он загорелся, – ответил он.

– Загорелся?

Взгляд Дина переключился на брата.

– Говоришь, превратился в оленя? – Сэм кивнул, и Дин потер подбородок: – Черт возьми, я почти уверен, что ноутбук стал очередной жертвой богам хаоса... Это меняет дело.

Сэм снова кивнул. Существо явно было чем-то большим, нежели просто оборотнем. Большим, чем гремлин или проклятье. Так что им придется начать поиски заново.

Но на самом деле прямо сейчас Сэму хотелось заняться совсем не этим.

Желание избежать скользкой темы, накаляло обстановку. Но эта тема оставалась тем единственным, что по настоящему волновало Сэма. Он подошел ближе к лежавшему на кровати брату и внимательно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, как лучше начать разговор, поскольку знал, что если ошибется в приведении аргументов, то ничего получится:  
– Дин...

– Давай не будем говорить о том, что произошло, Сэм, – перебил тот, едва Сэм успел открыть рот. – Просто не будем, – Дин так сильно вцепился в покрывало, что костяшки пальцев побелели.

Сэм сглотнул. Он не хотел спускать все на тормозах. Не мог.

– Но...

– Забудь это, Сэм! – резко сказал Дин и, понизив голос, уже мягче добавил: – Пожалуйста…

У Сэма все сжалось в груди. Открыв дверь, он увидел то, о чем всегда мечтал, то, что могло быть, если бы Дин тоже захотел его, а теперь все летело к чертям. Он должен был вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Сэм уселся на кровать рядом с братом и уставился в пол, явственно ощущая нервозность Дина, которая стеной встала между ними. Сэм втянул голову в плечи.

– А что, если я действительно этого хочу? – спросил он.

– Черт подери, Сэм...

– Я знаю, что я видел, – упорствовал Сэм. Ему просто необходимо было разобраться. Понять… есть у него шанс или нет.

– Ни хрена ты не знаешь, – выпалил Дин. – Совсем ничего. Так что перестань прикидываться!

Сэм проигнорировал провокацию брата:  
– Я видел, как ты целовался со мной… с парнем, очень похожим на меня… и тебе это нравилось.

Дин повернулся к брату и, сжав челюсти, пристально на него посмотрел.

– Да, – рявкнул он. – Да, мне понравилось. Ты это хотел услышать, Сэм? Я считал, что на мне был ты, и мне это чертовски понравилось, – Дин поднялся. – Теперь ты, блядь, счастлив? Теперь мы, черт возьми, можем закрыть эту тему?

– Нет, – возразил Сэм, сердце его мучительно сжалось, поскольку он близко… так близко… и, похоже, уже был готов броситься в омут с головой. На самом деле выбора у него никогда не было – только он заметил, что мечты могут стать реальностью, вся его выдержка полетела к чертям: – Я не могу «закрыть тему», Дин. Потому что мне тоже чертовски понравилось то, что я увидел.

– Ты… – Дин уставился на него, побледнев.

Сэм решил пойти ва-банк: пока его брат застыл в шоке, он склонился к нему и сделал то, о чем мечтал еще с тринадцати лет – впился поцелуем в губы, отбирая права на них у существа, которое приняло его облик. У существа, с которым целовался Дин, считая, что это был Сэм… И Сэм скорее поверит в то, что небо зеленое, нежели сделает вид, что не видел этого или что не хотел бы оказаться на месте существа.

Несколько долгих секунд, на протяжении которых Сэм отсчитывал удары собственного сердца, это было лишь прикосновением губ – целомудренным и неподвижным. Один, два, три, четыре... А потом Дин поцеловал в ответ, безудержно, заставляя Сэма бороться за каждый дюйм. Подняв руки, Дин обхватил ладонями лицо брата, и сердце Сэма пропустило удар. Дин целовал его. Дин на самом деле целовал его…  
Сэм повалил брата на подушку, забрался на него сверху, утверждая свои права на каждый дюйм его тела, которое клеймил пальцами и языком. Дин помог ему улечься удобнее, тем самым молчаливо напоминая о своей травме, но при этом совершенно не возражая против такой позы. Сэму хотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон, но он не был готов так рисковать. А потому ограничился лишь тем, что углубил поцелуй… облизывая губы Дина, прося разрешение, которое тот с легкостью дал.

Громкий звонок телефона испугал обоих. Дин столкнул Сэма с себя так резко, словно это не просто телефон звонил, а кто-то ломился в их дверь. Сэм успел зацепиться за край кровати, едва избежав перспективы встретиться лицом с дешевым мотельным ковром.

– Извини, – пробормотал Дин и потянулся к трубке.

Сэм посмотрел на телефон, а затем - на Дина, наблюдая как тот кивает во время разговора, но думал лишь о том, как бы взобраться на колени брата и продолжить начатое.

– Ну, да... – бросил Дин. – Конечно.

Он посмотрел на брата и беззвучно, одними губами, произнес: «Бумага». Сэм заозирался по сторонам, затем заметил лежавший на столе блокнот.

– Да, погодите... Крествью, 67? – Дин закатил глаза, и вновь взглянул на Сэма, тот понял намек и записал адрес. – Да, я понял.

Дин сбросил звонок и потер лоб. После чего, осторожно встал с кровати. Сэм мысленно проклял того, кто был на другом конце провода.

– Собирайся, Сэм. Мы отчаливаем, – Дин пропрыгал между двумя кроватями в центр комнаты. Сэму хотелось схватить его и вновь затащить на кровать.

– Но почему?

Дин заковылял к столу в углу.

– Трубы вот-вот лопнут. Хозяин посылает нас в другое место.

– Но сейчас не так уж и холодно, чтобы…

– Ага, – отозвался брат. – Очередное «хер вам»...

Сэм вынужден был с этим согласиться. Так же, как и шнур от ноутбука, разрыв труб, должно быть, был прощальным подарком от существа, на которое они охотились.

Однако все происходящее больше походило на то, что охота велась на них самих.

***

Сэм не замечал совпадений, пока он не услышал, как миссис Рочестер – хозяйка гостиницы, предоставившая им номер, в который они с Дином и переехали – обронила между делом:  
– Кайл наш старый друг, потому мы и согласились приютить на ночь его гостей. Очень жаль, такая досадная неприятность. А знаете, я слышала, что страховые компании не удовлетворяют претензии… как и с автомобилями! Вот почему мы с мужем пользуемся услугами «Олстэйт». Они никогда не отвергают наши претензии, нет! И с этим их «прощением происшествий» они даже не повысили страховые взносы, впрочем, самих происшествий тоже не случается.

Идя по коридору, оклеенному обоями в цветочек, Сэм пихнул Дина локтем, отвлекая внимание того от висевших на стенах портретов сиамских кошек.

– А вам в последнее время приходилось предъявлять какие-либо страховые претензии, миссис Росчестер?

– О, нет! – оборачиваясь к Сэму, воскликнула женщина: – Слава Богу, нет! Нам очень повезло. Я имела в виду Уилсонов, у которых в один прекрасный день также, как и у Кайла, просто взяла и провалилась крыша! И Майк Шустер попал в нелепую аварию – енот на заднем сидении, и как только забрался. А вот у нас не было никаких проблем. На все воля божья, и мы прекрасно пережили год, впрочем, как и всегда.

Взявшись за ручку комнаты под номером 6, женщина отперла дверь тонким длинным ключом:  
– Ну, вот мы и пришли! На сегодняшнюю ночь, мальчики, я поселю вас в этом номере. Вы уж извините, здесь только одна кровать – может быть немного тесновато, но она большая и есть диван. У нас просто не все номера с двумя кроватями, как у Кайла! Обычно к нам селятся... Ну, как правило, к нам селятся парочки. А две комнаты с отдельными кроватями, которые у нас были, уже заняты. Это ведь ничего, да?  
– Все нормально, – с улыбкой заверил ее Сэм. Одна кровать означала...

Она вложила ключ в его руку:  
– О, ладно. Надеюсь, мальчики, ночь у вас будет отличной. Обращайтесь, если что-то понадобится!

– Само собой, – улыбаясь, кивнул ей в ответ Дин. Видя их улыбки, пожилая дама выглядела немного растеряно, она перевела взгляд от одного молодого человека к другому, после чего хихикнула, словно школьница, и направилась назад по коридору. Дин поиграл бровями и, прохромав в номер, включил свет.

Комната была украшена бледными гвоздиками и белым кружевом – Сэм невольно поморщился, оглядевшись.

Дин уставился на кровать с гофрированными простынями, после чего почти в панике перевел взгляд на брата. В машине по дороге сюда они оба хранили молчание, и Сэм чувствовал, как их отношения вышли на новый виток Он лишь надеялся, что Дин не передумал.  
Сэм откашлялся и, поставив свою сумку на стол, начал доставать страховые отчеты. Ему нужно было кое-что перепроверить.  
– Ты заметил, что все, с кем мы общались по этому делу, жаловались на свои страховые компании?

Дин кивнул и аккуратно опустился на кровать.

– За исключением Джули Уоллес.

– Верно, – ответил Сэм. – И...

Он посмотрел на брата и почувствовал, как слова застряли у него в горле. Задумавшись, Дин рассеянно водил двумя пальцами по внутреннему шву джинсов, тем самым сбивая Сэма с мысли. Сэм одернул себя. Работа должна быть на первом месте. Как и всегда.

– …и она пользовалась услугами «Олстэйт».

– К чему ты клонишь? – фыркнул Дин: – «Олстэйт» – сборище приверженцев дьявола или типа того? Да ладно тебе, Сэмми, все ненавидят страховые компании, но...

Сэм пролистал страховые отчеты.

– Это система, Дин. Смотри: «Прогрессив», «Геико», «Нэйошнвайд», «Стэйт Фарм», парочка местных агентств – здесь куча отчетов от разных компаний, но из «Олстэйт» нет ни одной, а эта компания огромна! Не думаешь, что это что-то да значит? – Он передал Дину пачку документов, и тот, нахмурившись, углубился в их изучение.

– Что ж, возможно, и есть некая связь. Как мы можем это доказать?

А вот это было самым сложным. Сэм уставился на Дина.

– Мы должны поймать то существо, на которое охотимся.

– Отлично, – отозвался Дин, отрываясь от бумаг. – И, пока мы это делаем, можем попытаться спасти нескольких соседских кошек. Или, может быть, поймать пару единорогов, – Сэм скривился, и Дин бросил бумаги на кровать. – Знаешь, Сэм, мы вроде как не особо преуспели в поимке этого существа, – он указал на свою лодыжку. – Припоминаешь?

– Конечно, – кивнул Сэм. – Но если это существо было вызвано кем-то из страховой компании для того что бы посеять хаос среди конкурентов, то вполне возможно – оно на самом деле не хочет работать на них.

– Ну и что? Ты что, собираешься просто спросить его: «Эй, мудак, какое отношение ты имеешь к «Олстэйт»?», и посмотреть выложит ли он тебе ценную информацию?

– Что-то типа того, – Сэм достал из кармана телефон.

– Кому ты собрался звонить?

– Бобби, – ответил Сэм. – Посмотрим, может он знает, как поймать нечто подобное.

Дин кивнул, при этом его взгляд был устремлен на постель, после чего он встал и заковылял к столу, на котором лежал ноутбук.

***

Бобби, несмотря на первоначальные ворчание: «Нет у меня, черт подери, никаких идей!» – потребовалось около пяти часов, чтобы найти ответ на их вопрос. Сэм не сомневался, что старый охотник как обычно что-нибудь придумает. В то же время, Дину удалось накопать немного компромата на генерального директора «Олстэйт». Слухи о скандалах, связанных с колдовством в его молодые годы, а также документальные свидетельства плачевного финансового состояния «Олстэйт», чудесным образом изменившегося в лучшую сторону благодаря несчастным случаям у конкурентов – этого было достаточно, чтобы Сэму захотелось сейчас же отправиться в штат Иллинойс, где располагался главный офис «Олстэйт».

Дин заснул примерно часа через два ожидания, а Сэм продолжил заниматься исследованиями, периодически отвлекаясь и наблюдая за спавшим братом. В конечном счёте, он вообще переключил своё внимание на брата - вытянулся на кровати рядом с Дином, всматриваясь в его лицо, и незаметно для себя уснул.

Они проснулись только, когда несколько часов спустя позвонил Бобби.

– То, что вы, ребятки, мне рассказали, – вместо приветствия начал Бобби, – походит на заключенную в форму силу стихии. Есть легенды, рассказывающие о том, что подобное уже случалось, например воплощение Надежды путем заклинания. Плохие вещи происходят, если то, что должно распространяться на весь мир, вы заталкиваете в крошечную раковину. Похоже, какой-то идиот завладел Переполохом или Хаосом, и теперь тот охренительно зол. Если все так, как я думаю, то вы не сможете поймать его, но сможете отвлекать достаточно долго, чтобы понять, как его остановить. Вы должны найти того, кто вызвал его, и завладеть «контрактом» или чем там еще, что держит элементала в ограниченной форме. После чего нужно избавиться от контракта. Разбейте, сожгите или разрушьте, но главное – удостоверьтесь, что эта штука не появится снова, лады?

И вот, вооружившись несколькими серебряными безделушками, ароматными травами из списка, что дал им Бобби, а так же имея в запасе парочку планов, на случай, если догадка старого охотника окажется неверной, Сэм и Дин шли по парку, вглядываясь в окружавшую их темноту. Сэм заметил какое-то подозрительное шевеление среди деревьев, и они с братом решили действовать.  
– Если это не сработает… – начал было Дин.

– Сработает, – Сэм посмотрел вверх на огромную статую в центре поляны и наморщил лоб. Двадцатипятифутовый викинг безмятежно пялился в ответ.

Дин поднял брови:  
– Да уж, впечатляет.

После чего резко пихнул брата локтем и указал куда-то чуть правее статуи.

– Там, – прошептал он.

Непосредственно возле статуи, опираясь на нее, стоял уже знакомый оборванец. Выглядел он весьма… нахально. Сэм вытащил серебряные побрякушки из кармана и осторожно двинулся ближе, пытаясь подкрасться к существу в темноте. Приблизившись к постаменту, на котором располагалась статуя, они смогли расслышать, как монстр хихикал себе под нос.

Смех оборвался, существо вскинуло голову и начало нюхать воздух. Взгляд его безошибочно нашел обоих Винчестеров. Оскалившись по-волчьи, монстр спрыгнул с постамента и выпрямился.

– Ночью здесь опасно, – сказал он, подходя к охотникам. – А ни у одного из вас нет страховки.

Сэм протянул вперед серебряные побрякушки, и взгляд существа остановился на них.

– Мы принесли тебе подарки, – заявил Дин, взял в руки браслет и позвенел им. – Если хочешь – подойди и забери.

Существо, словно загипнотизированное, крадучись приблизилось к охотникам, лицо теряло человеческие черты, ноздри раздувались.

– Дай! – и оно протянуло раскрытую ладонь.

Сэм отдернул руку, прижав ее к груди:  
– Обмен, – предложил он. – Получишь, если скажешь нам, почему ты здесь.

Закатывая глаза, существо подобралось еще ближе.

– Я всегда был здесь, – пренебрежительно бросило оно. – Я Хаос, – Бобби был прав. – А теперь отдайте это мне.

– Мало информации, – ответил Дин. Его рука легла на пистолет, но это был скорее инстинктивный жест, нежели угроза, ведь если существо перед ними на самом деле являлось одним из элементалов, то от оружия не будет никакого толку.

– Вы же знаете, что мне запрещено рассказывать, – Псевдочеловек улыбнулся, обнажая белоснежные зубы. – Контракт. Я бы очень хотел его сжечь, но...

Сэм поднял голову.

– И где же хранится твой контракт?

Хаос облизал губы, пытаясь решить, противоречит это правилам или нет.

– В его офисе, – в конце концов, выдал он после паузы. – И книга, тоже. Я бы сжег и то, и другое. – Затем монстр зашипел и стремительно, так что Сэм не успел отреагировать, бросился вперед, выхватывая безделушки. После чего он сцепился с Дином, выдернул у него из рук браслет и скрылся за деревьями.

Дин вскинул пистолет, прицеливаясь в убегавшего элементала, но не выстрелил, поскольку готов был поклясться – Хаос внезапно как в воду канул:  
– Слишком большое искушение, – проворчал он.

Сэм покачал головой.

– Он сказал нам, куда идти. Хотя мы это и так уже знали.

Убрав оружие, Дин посмотрел на Сэма.

– То есть, наша цель – Иллинойс и помешанный на антиквариате генеральный директор?

– Да, – Сэм был уверен, что Хаос рассказал им это намерено: – Он хочет, чтобы мы сожгли его контракт.

– Что ж, тогда давай пойдем и сделаем это, – пожал плечами Дин.

Сэм кивнул и повернулся, чтобы вернуться к Импале.

Раздался громкий треск, Сэм успел обернуться как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как статуя викинга отделилась от своего постамента и начала падать прямо на них. Сэм оттолкнул брата в сторону, и, прежде чем статуя рухнула, успел оттащить его на несколько футов.  
Дин облегченно выдохнул и, глядя на упавшего викинга, прорычал:  
– Вот мудак хренов.

***

Дорога до Иллинойса, которая у обычных водителей занимала около восьми часов, вероятно, заняла бы не более пяти, если бы за рулем был Дин. Но поскольку за рулем сидел Сэм, а Дин еще и ныл все время ему под руку, на дорогу ушло шесть с половиной часов. Братья припарковали Импалу в паре кварталов от нужного здания, и Сэм всячески старался не думать о том, что собирается вломиться в офис страховой компании в четыре утра.

Дин, даже не пытался быть сколь-нибудь аккуратным и просто вытряхивал все содержимое из ящиков огромного письменного стола в офисе, находившемся на верхнем этаже.

Сэм молчал хотя бы потому, что у них не было времени на разговоры. Он просто продолжал поиски, роясь в картотеке, состоящей из множества черных шкафчиков, расположенных вдоль стены.

– Он ведь сказал, что контракт в офисе, да? – прорычал Дин.

Сэм лишь коротко кивнул и захлопнул ящик, принимаясь за тот, что находился под ним.

– Да, – ответил он, когда вытащил изо рта фонарик.

Ворча, Дин опустился на колени, чтобы взломать следующий замок. Они не имели ни малейшего понятия, как должен был выглядеть этот контракт. Сэм надеялся, что он будет в файле с пометкой «Демонические заклинания» или что-нибудь в этом же духе.

Дин, вывалив на пол все содержимое очередного ящика, вздохнул и начал копаться в нем:  
– Сэм, он, вероятно, держит это в потайном сейфе или где-то еще. Мы никогда его не найдем.

– Дин… – Сэм обернулся к брату, но тот, очевидно, не желая тратить силы и подниматься, пополз к своей спортивной сумке.

– Настало время для плана "Б", – роясь в ней, заявил он.

– Плана Б? – Сэм захлопнул шкаф, вновь запирая его – в конце концов, в алфавитном порядке, он уже был на букве «С» и, следовательно, далеко ушел от «Д» как демонического – и заглянул через плечо брату.

Дин победно вскрикнул и поднял вверх плотно завернутый брусок. Глаза Сэма расширились.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Нет, Дин, мы не можем…

– Почему нет? Здание пустое, и они застрахованы, не так ли?

Сэм не знал, как объяснить:  
– Дин, мы не можем просто взорвать здание при помощи C4! Мы должны... должны...

Он не знал, что они должны сделать, поскольку стало очевидно, что они не смогли найти ни контракт, ни книгу, но он был уверен, что из-за этого не стоит взрывать целое здание.

Дин торжественно вручил Сэму брусок, однако взгляд выдал его волнение:  
– Лучше взорвать здание, чем из-за этого мудака, генерального директора, будут и дальше страдать люди. Сэм, если мы не остановим это, ситуация лишь ухудшится, и представь, что случится, если Хаос зайдет слишком далеко, и кто-то погибнет? Погибнет, потому что мы не смогли найти дурацкие бумаги в офисе? – Сэму пришлось пересмотреть свои убеждения, когда Дин представил ситуацию в таком свете... – Вот именно, – заявил Дин. – А теперь иди и заложи взрывчатку. Нам нужно разнести к чертям это здание.

***

Несмотря на все претензии, которые были у Сэма к брату, он не мог не признавать: Дин пошел бы на все, чтобы найти решение проблемы. Дин никогда не доверял случаю, делая что-то наполовину, поэтому прежде чем выбраться из здания они облили всю комнату зажигательной смесью, поскольку опасались, что C4 лишь разнесет офис, а документ, ради которого все это затевалось, не сгорит.

– Готов? – Дин держал детонатор, выглядя при этом слишком довольным – словно ребенок в Рождество, и поочередно поглядывал то на Сэма, то на здание.

Сэм хотел напомнить ему, что C4 стоил очень не дешево, но Дин и так об этом знал, ведь именно потому они его украли. Но не сказал, а лишь вздохнул, выбросил двусторонний передатчик, при помощи которого успешно выманил из здания охранников, и кивнул.  
На верхнем этаже прогремел взрыв, осколки стен и стекол посыпались наружу, пламя охватило здание. Где-то взвыла автомобильная сигнализация. Наверно, полиция и пожарные уже устремились на место происшествия, но они все равно не успели бы – главный офис корпорации «Олстэйт» восстановлению не подлежал.

Сэм оторвал взгляд от яркого пламени, посмотрел на брата, и у него перехватило дыхание: справа от Дина стоял никто иной, как Хаос. Выглядел он все таким же потасканным и грязным. Хаос смотрел на здание и улыбался.

– Так красиво, – заявил он, в его голосе чувствовалось ликование.

Дин дернулся, заваливаясь на брата, а его костыли с грохотом упали на землю.

– Ни фига себе, – вырвалось у него, и, чтобы не упасть, он вцепился в куртку Сэма.

Хаос улыбнулся им обоим:  
– Должен признать, мне нравится ваш стиль.

Выглядел он при этом уже не таким плотным, как раньше. С каждым мгновением он становился все более и более прозрачным – исчезал. Договор был уничтожен, и Физическая оболочка элементала таяла. Он подмигнул братьям, а затем исчез окончательно, растворившись в воздухе.

Дин хмыкнул, пошатываясь на здоровой ноге, по-прежнему крепко держась за Сэма.

– Все равно он мудак, – объявил Дин. Сэм покачал головой и наклонился, чтобы поднять костыли брата.

– Давай сваливать отсюда.

Огонь полыхал за их спинами, поглощая то, что когда-то было главным офисом «Олстэйт», в то время как Винчестеры медленно двинулись прочь – Дин на костылях, а Сэм неспешным шагом рядом, чтобы идти в ногу с братом. Где-то вдалеке слышались завывания сирен.

***

К тому моменту, когда они зарегистрировались в мотеле за пределами города, их маленькая вылазка в мир пироманов уже во всю обсуждалась в утренних новостях. Растянувшийся поперек бледно-зеленого покрывала Дин наблюдал за тем, как самоуверенная блондинка вещала об этом по телевизору, в то время как Сэм насыпал дорожки соли. Они оба жутко устали, но безопасность всегда была превыше всего.

– Сегодня утром в Нортбруке пожар уничтожил главный офис компании «Олстэйт». Полиция считает данный инцидент подозрительным и ищет причины его возникновения…

Едва слышный щелчок – и телевизор выключился, а комната погрузилась в тишину.

Когда же Сэм посмотрел на брата, пытаясь узнать, что происходит, то увидел, как пристально тот смотрит на него. Взгляд Дина медленно блуждал по всему телу брата и сонливость Сэма вдруг как рукой сняло. Он вспомнил, чем они занимались до того, как встретились с Хаосом воплоти и сожгли дотла главный офис. Очень важным. Может быть, важным не в мировом масштабе, но безумно важным для Сэма.  
Сэм спокойно закончил насыпать вдоль окна последнюю линию соли и подошел к кровати брата, ожидая от того знака, что все хорошо. Что теперь, когда все было сказано и сделано, когда они закончили работу и в безопасности, у Дина, наконец, появилось время, чтобы подумать об их отношениях. Сэм понимал, что для него самого уже слишком поздно отступать. Все зашло чересчур далеко, но для Дина… Чем это было для Дина, он не знал.

Но когда Дин лениво опустил взгляд на пах Сэма и медленно облизал губы - Сэм все понял. Едва дыша, он стянул рубашку и встал коленями на кровать, ожидая, что же предпримет Дин. Тот тоже снял с себя футболку, откинулся на подушку и поманил его пальцем. Сэм послушно приблизился – подполз ближе к лежавшему на подушках брату. После выключения телевизора, единственными звуками в комнате оставались монотонное гудение старого нагревателя и их прерывистое дыхание. Сэм вздрогнул, но решил ничего не говорить. Он не хотел рисковать и испортить момент.

Сэм, расположившись между расставленных ног Дина, осторожно нависал над ним, глядя, как блестели глаза брата в предвкушении, а затем, подавшись вперёд, нежно поцеловал в губы.

Дин, подняв руку, запустил пальцы в волосы Сэма и притянул того ближе, приглашающе приоткрывая рот. Сэм, словно спрашивая разрешения, провел рукой по его гладкой голой груди, одновременно скользнув языком между губ Дина. Тот, приподняв бёдра, вжался членом в член, заставив брата тихо всхлипнуть.

Сейчас именно Дин предлагал себя Сэму, хотел его, всем своим видом поощряя продолжать. Многие годы Сэм не верил в то, что это вообще может быть реально, и теперь Дин, наконец, лежал перед ним, готовый на все, просивший протянуть руку и взять. Сэм обхватил ладонями лицо брата, желая убедиться, что это не просто фантазия или сон, а происходит с ними на самом деле.

Проведя рукой Сэму вниз по животу, Дин просунул её под ремень джинсов. Расстегнув молнию, Сэм приподнял бёдра, стаскивая с себя штаны, и принялся раздевать Дина, который, скользнув ладонью глубже, потёр головку члена Сэма, всё ещё скрытую хлопком трусов. Застонав Дину в рот и забравшись пальцами за пояс его джинсов, Сэм погладил мягкую ткань боксеров, на что член Дина незамедлительно отреагировал – ткнулся в ладонь. Сэм обхватил ствол в кулак и прошёлся им по всей длине.

– Блядь, Сэмми, – прошептал Дин, на мгновение отстраняясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а затем принялся целовать лицо Сэма, изредка прикусывая кожу. Дин тяжело дышал, но его рука продолжала поглаживания и Сэм стонал от наслаждения. Ощущать ладонь Дина на члене оказалось невероятно клёво – пусть даже угол казался неудобным, и Дин не мог увеличить скорость движений, но Сэм готов был кончить только от факта, что это именно Дин прикасался к нему. Сэм повел бедрами, слегка сжимая в руке твердый член Дина и, одновременно касаясь губами его плеча, стянул нижнее белье, собираясь оказать брату ответную любезность.

Несмотря на возбуждение и на то, что его безумная мечта – получить Дина, наконец, сбывалась - усталость брала свое, вызывая дрожь в мышцах. Что бы не упасть с кровати, Сэм развернулся и лег на бок, к тому же так было удобнее, на что Дин отреагировал положительно – громко втянув воздух, подался бедрами вперед.

– Да… – выдохнул он, прежде чем приподнять голову и поймать губы Сэма, захватывая их в очередной поцелуй. Дин крепче обхватил рукой член брата, плавно проводя по чувствительной коже, а большим пальцем дразня щелку. Сэм задрожал – долго ему не продержаться. Слишком много эмоций за сегодняшний день.

Еще несколько мгновений – и тело Сэма содрогнулось в оргазме, его член пульсировал в руке Дина, пачкая ее семенем. Бедра Сэма резко дернулись, в последний раз толкнувшись вверх, в кулак Дина. Казалось, будто из Сэма, полностью выкачали всю энергию. Не в силах пошевелиться, он лежал на кровати, слишком уставший, чтобы двигаться, и лишь неторопливо скользил рукой по члену Дина.  
Лениво приоткрыв глаза, Сэм увидел, что Дин лежит, крепко зажмурившись и открыв рот в немом стоне. Глубоко вдохнув, Сэм посмотрел вниз: член Дина быстро скользил в кулаке - частично благодаря размеренным, ленивым движениям самого Сэма, а частично - ритмичным движениям бедер Дина. Сэм машинально прикоснулся к подсыхающим на коже брата белым разводам и, растерев сперму между пальцами, чтобы облегчить движения, продолжил дрочить Дину. Тот, закусив нижнюю губу, выгнул спину и кончил. Его бедра замедлили ритм, а дыхание стало тяжелым, прерывистым, с тихим поскуливанием в конце каждого выдоха. Сэм поймал себя на том, что ему нравятся эти звуки, и принялся вытягивать из Дина более громкие, пока тот, в конце концов, не оттолкнул его.

– Черт, прекрати, – прошипел Дин с содроганием. И, совершенно опустошенный, плюхнулся рядом с братом.

Они лежали бок о бок в темноте мотельного номера. В тишине было слышно лишь их сбившееся дыхание. Сердце Сэма бешено колотилось. Он ждал, что Дин прокомментирует то, чем они только что занимались, но тот молчал.

Спустя некоторое время, Сэм не выдержал:  
– Дин? – тихо позвал он.

Дин пошевелился, и Сэм вдруг понял, что тот уснул. Не то, чтобы он его винил... Сэм яростно заморгал, пытаясь согнать собственную сонливость.

– Дин…  
Дин закопошился, поворачиваясь на бок, и, сонно приоткрыв один глаз, сонно посмотрел на брата.

– Что? – спросил он и провел по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, прежде чем вспомнил, где только что побывала его рука… Он вытер ее о джинсы. Господи, они даже не разделись полностью. Сэм в темноте уставился на брата.

– Мы поговорим об этом?

Они должны были, разве нет? Это было главным. Это важно. Это же не делается вот так: родные братья не дрочат друг другу вот так запросто, верно? И, самое главное, Сэм хотел знать – будет ли повторение?

– Нет, – отрезал Дин, оставляя Сэма в смущении и с некоторой толикой страха. Если он не хотел говорить об этом, это означало, что... Дин вздохнул: – Просто спи, Сэм. У нас все отлично.

Сэм нахмурился:  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Это значит, что все в порядке, я в порядке, и у нас все нормально, – коротко ответил Дин. – А теперь спи.

Он хотел было перевернуться на другой бок, но вовремя вспомнил о больной лодыжке.

Для Дина разговор, очевидно, был закончен, тогда как Сэм не мог просто оставить все как есть. Он нерешительно провел костяшками пальцев по боку Дина – странно было смущаться сейчас, после того, чем они недавно занимались.

– А это… – спросил он, – разве это «нормально»?

Дин фыркнул:  
– Это пиздец, Сэм... – сердце Сэма болезненно сжалось, он засомневался, говорил ли Дин, действительно то, что думал. – Как и вся наша жизнь. А теперь заткнись и обними меня, прижмись или чего ты там еще хочешь сделать, и спи.

Сэм замер, не веря своим ушам:  
– То есть мы…

– ...делаем это, – закончил за него Дин, глаза которого были по-прежнему закрыты. – Ага, похоже на то.

Дин не сопротивлялся, когда Сэм обнял его, только сонно пробормотал, чтобы он был поаккуратнее с «проклятой ногой». Сэм тесно прижимался к брату и его сердце лихорадочно билось. Сэм положил руку на грудь Дину, чувствуя его размеренное сердцебиение, означающее что тот реален – что он жив – и у Сэма кружилась голова. Обычно братья не делают ничего подобного – нормальные не делают – но они с Дином никогда не попадали под определение «нормальные». Во сне Дин передвинулся и положил руку на запястье Сэма, удерживая, и тот глубоко, спокойно вздохнул.

Снаружи, начал завывать ветер, возвещая о приближении очередной бури, и Сэм улыбался этому звуку. Окружающий мир вновь рушился под гневом Снежной Королевы, но здесь, рядом с Дином, Сэм чувствовал себя в тепле и безопасности. Пусть даже вокруг них царил полный хаос.

Конец


End file.
